


Alone

by lovemalec26



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, maybe May/Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemalec26/pseuds/lovemalec26
Summary: Somethings happening to the inhuman's that had registered up with the shield. even one of their own former teammates. more inside guys. bad at summary's..





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own agent's of SHIELD.
> 
> This is my first Shield story guys so hope its okay. This story is set during the being of season 4 of agents of shield but I've changed some of what happens guys.

 

**Alone**

 

Chapter 1 

 

_Wednesday September 14,2016 (7:30am)_

 

Elena “Yo-Yo” Rodriguez set on a plane to New York with her two one month and two week old sons after she disabled her shield issued inhuman device.

 

She got rid of it after she saw a group of people who killed a inhuman for being different then them even though it not their fault that they have powers and are different then most people.

 

Elena knew that as long as she was on that list she as well as her infants are in danger as well as everyone else on that list because they left piece of paper behind that was part of the list of inhuman's which means that they have some how gotten the list from shield.

 

She just hated that she couldn't have said goodbye to May ,Simmons, Fitz and Coulson but Mack not so much as he's being an ass and that he broke her heart when he broke up with her 8 months ago with him knowing she was pregnant with his children.

 

Elena sighed as she pulled herself out of thing of Mack and blinking back tears at the same time.

 

She looked down at here two baby boy in her arms when Nicolas kicked his feet in his sleep. She smiled as she looked at the two babies how look so much like their father with just a little bit of her in them. They both have her eyes though and are inhuman just like her.

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ 10 mins later (7:40am ) _

 

Elena set up in her set as the seat belt sing came on as they prepared to land in JFK airport.

 

She hoped at Daisy or as people are calling her know Quake is safe and doing okay by herself.

 

She had the person siting next to her do up her seat belt for her and nodded her thanks.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**At Shield**

_ Director Mace's office (7:45 am) _

 

May ,Simmons, Fitz, Coulson all stood around the office as Mace set behind his desk looking at his agents.

 

They had been talking about daisy and the murders of inhuman's that have been happening in the past few months. They are trying to find out what to do about the inhuman's deaths.

 

They all look to the door of the office as Mack came burgling in tablet in hand as he came to stop next to Coulson.

 

“ _What's... wrong Mack?” asked Simmons seriously as she gave Mack a small worried smile._

 

Everyone watched as Mack took a few breaths before speaking to them.

 

“ _We, have a big problem guys... We just lost contact with 5 inhuman's and Yo-Yo is one of them Coulson.” said Mack worried about why they would get rid of their trackers knowing that they are braking the accord they agreed to when singing up as an inhuman._

 

Mack looked at his team watching them process what he just told them.

 

“ _How did we lose contact with them Mack?”asked Coulson wondering how much time they have before they lose contact with more inhuman's._

 

Everyone was looking at Mack waiting for him to tell them how they lost contact with the 5 inhuman's that included Yo-Yo.

 

“ _Well, they took off there watches and I can only guess that they destroyed them.”said Mack handing Coulson the tablet with the info of when the inhuman's were doing when they went offline for good._

 

Everyone took that in as Coulson and May looked at the tablet Reading the info on there.

 

“ _We can only guess why the others would go offline but why would Yo-Yo cut off her watch???” asked Coulson seriously to his team in font of him in Mace's office._

 

“ _We, all know her well and we know that she would only do it if it was necessary.” said May saying what some of the others were thinking but not saying._

 

Everyone nodded agreeing with Melinda May that Yo-Yo would only do it if it was a last resort kind of thing.

 

“ _So, what do we do??”asked Simmons looking from Coulson to Mace back to Coulson hoping that they had some kind of plain._

 

_“That's a good question..”said Coulson mind filled with possible things that might work and might not._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story more to come soon promise next chapters should be longer I hope.


End file.
